Living with Dad again
by summrpnkprncess9
Summary: The Sequel to 'The abused child' Hoshi's dad has recovered and Hoshi has to go back home. What happens to Kyo and Hoshi? and when Hoshi gets home, what is the surprise that is waiting for her when she get home? Read and Review
1. The call

Living with Dad again

Hi! This is the sequel of "The Abused Child" Hope you like.

Chapter One

_In "The abused child" Hoshi had just moved here and Kyo and Hoshi has crushes on each other. Hoshi's Dad had abused her and she ran away from home, unable to talk. Shigure was happy enough (the way he is) to let Hoshi stay in his home with Yuki, Tohru, Kyo and himself. Her Dad found her at school and told her he was getting some help. She finally spoke at the fair when she told Kyo that she loved him. This story starts…..now: )_

It was a beautiful day when Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Hoshi were walking to school. Well um not exactly……

"IT'S COLD!" Kyo yelled as he put his hands in his pockets. Hoshi laughed.

It was December and it was snowing.

"Tough it up. You're a boy for crying out loud!" Kyo stared at her evilly. He then remember that night why Hoshi didn't mind snow.

**Flashback**

**Kyo was laying on the roof looking at the sky/stars.**

**"Kyo!" Hoshi called, climbing up the ladder. He looked at her. She had a blanket in her arms. "You're going to get a cold if you keep this up!" He just at her and laughed.**

**"Heh, whatever." Hoshi sighed as she stood right next to Kyo.**

**"Here." She said Handing him the blanket. "This will help." Kyo looked at her.**

**"You want to lay on the roof with me?" She shrugged.**

**"Sure. Why not?" She lay down right next to him and put her hands behind her head. There was a moment of silence. "It's Pretty." He nodded. He finally realize that Hoshi had put the blanket on him and she didn't have one.**

**"Hey!" He half way sat up. She looked at him. "You don't have a blanket!" She shrugged**

**"I'm okay."**

**"No you're not!"**

**"Well, that blanket only fits one person."**

**"Yeah, Whatever!" He scooted closer to her and put his arm under her head. She looked at him weirdly as she put her arms down to her sides.**

**"What are you doing?" She asked.**

**"I'm keeping you warm so you don't get sick!" He cover both of them. "There." He put his other arm behind his head.**

**"Thanks." She said quietly. She was blushing.**

**"Yeah, yeah" He was looking up at the stars. He didn't want her to him blushing. After a while Hoshi sat up quickly and pointed to the sky.**

**"Look! It's snowing!" He looked at her weirdly.**

**"Yeah? So?" She smiled at him. **

**"So? It's my first time seeing snow!" She looked back out at the snow. "Wow! It's so pretty!"**

**"Yeah…it is." She looked at him and smiled. She then looked up and stuck her tongue out. "What are you doing?" She looked at him.**

**"I'm catching snow!" She went back to it. He sighed.**

**"Weirdo.." She looked at him.**

**"Hehehe" She then laid back down the same way except she turn a little bit to the side and put her arm on his stomach. She turned her head so she could see the snow. About thirty minutes later Shigure called.**

**"HEY! IT'S DINNER TIME!" He called out from the window. Hoshi lifted up her head.**

**"OKAY!" She put down her head and sighed. She looked at Kyo. "Ready to go inside?" He looked at her and nodded. They got up and right before they went down the ladder.**

**"Hoshi?" She looked at him.**

**"Yeah? He bent down and kissed her on the lips. When he ended it, She giggled. "What was that for?" He looked at her.**

**"Do I have to have a reason?" She nodded. He sighed.**

**"Hehehe. Just kidding. Here." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She left go of the kiss and they stared at each other. They were both blushing.**

**"Come on. We better go." He whispered. She nodded and let go of his neck. They went down to the Dining room.**

**"Hey, what took you so long?" Shigure asked, smiling evilly.**

**"SHUT UP!"**

**End of Flash Back**.

They got to school and sat down in their assigned seats. Uo and Hana came by and said hi to Tohru and Hoshi. The more Hoshi lived with the Sohmas she got to be best friends with Uo, Hana, and Tohru. When Tohru was off from work, they would come over for a sleep over. The bell finally rang for class and everybody sat down.

Later, during Hoshi's off period, She went to the library to find a book to read. A boy had stopped in front of her.

"Are you Hoshi?" She looked up.

"Yes, I'm Hoshi." She responded.

"You have a phone call." She stood and nodded.

"Thanks." She walked down to the office. She picked up the phone. "Hello? This is Hoshi….Dad! How are y-" There was silence. She looked at the floor. "Yeah…T-that's great. Okay, Bye." She said sadly and hung up the phone. She went into the bathroom and sat against the wall. She then cried.

When class was over for the day, Tohru went up to Kyo.

"Kyo! Have you seen Hoshi? I haven't seen her since before her off period." He shrugged.

"I haven't seen her either." Tohru sighed.

"Sorry, I have to go to work. Bye!" She then ran off. It was true. Kyo hadn't seen her all afternoon. He walked home by himself. He missed having Hoshi beside him as they walked home. She was always so cheerful.

When he got home, he took off his shoes and call out, "Hey! I'm hom-" He was stopped when he heard voices talked in Shigure's office.

"I see…" He heard Shigure say.

"Thank you for everything and I'm so sorry about this." A girl's voice came out of the office.

"I'm glad you stayed. You can come back whenever you want."

"Thanks Shigure."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I'm going to have to."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's alright. I knew this day was coming…. Well I better go get everything ready.

"Okay. Go ahead." The door opened and Hoshi came with tears running down her face looking at the floor.

"Hoshi?" Kyo quietly called her name. She looked up. More tears came out of her eyes. She then ran up the stairs. "HOSHI!" Shigure appeared in the doorframe. Kyo looked at him. "What happen?" Shigure sighed.

"You'll find out." He then walked away.

Kyo found Hoshi on the roof looking at the sky. She had her knees up to her chest.

"Hoshi?" She looked at him. Her eyes where red and she still had tears running down her cheeks. He sat next to her. "What's wrong?" She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"I got a phone call today….from my dad and……he's wants me tocome back home…."

To be continued……

(Sorry if i missed any errors)


	2. Leaving

Living with Dad again

Chapter two

That night at the dinner table, it was quiet until Kyo broke it. He slammed his bowel on the table and stood up.

"Why Hoshi, Why?" He yelled. Everybody looked at him except for Yuki and Hoshi. Hoshi and Yuki were looking at their food except that Yuki was annoyed and Hoshi was sad.

"What are you talking about you dumb cat?" Yuki asked in a annoyed voice. Hoshi sighed and put down her bowel.

"I um might as well tell all of you now. I was going to tell you later but I guess this is the perfect time to." Everybody looked at her.

"What's wrong Hoshi?" Tohru asked.

"I um….Moving back with my dad…" Tohru and Yuki were shocked to hear this. Shigure and Kyo already knew. "He says he has recovered and he's ready to see me again. I'm sorry…." There was a silence

"When do you have to go?" Yuki asked.

"Tomorrow…" Yuki nodded. Everybody was sad. Kyo couldn't take it anymore so he ran up to his room and shut the door. The rest of didn't was quiet.

* * *

After dinner, Hoshi knocked on Kyo's door.

"Kyo?" She opened the door to see Kyo laying on his bed, looking at the star he had gotten from the fair from her. "Kyo…" She whispered. She walked over to the bed. Kyo looked at her.

"Hey." He said in a quiet voice. She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Still mad?" He shrugged as he looked back at the star. She sighed. "I'm really sorry Kyo….I didn't mean to hurt you like this." She looked down. Kyo looked at her. She was beginning to cry. Kyo sat up. He took his hand and put it under her chin. He lift it up so their eyes could meet.

"Don't cry. Here." He patted to the spot next to him. They both laid down on the bed. They face each other sideways. Kyo scooted closer to her and put his arm around her. She laid there, crying in his chest.

"You alright?" Kyo asked an hour later after she once she was done crying. She looked up at him and nodded. "Good." She half smiled.

"We'll see each other at school right?" She whisper.

"Oh course." He put a strain of hair behind her ear. "we have the same classes."

"Yeah."

"I love you." He whispered

"I love you too." She whispered back. They kissed each other good night and went to sleep.

* * *

Hoshi woke up the morning to birds chirping. Today was the day she was going to go live with her father again. One of the saddest days for her besides her mom dieing. She turned over to see the clock blinking eight o'clock in the morning. Kyo's arm was still around her waist. She smiled at it.

_'Maybe if I take a quick shower, I can leave before anyone wakes up.'_ She thought.

It was already hard for her to leave his arms, even thinking about leaving made her heart ache. She moved his arm very carefully so she wouldn't wake him up. She sat on the edge on the bed to some socks on. She heard him move and she got scared that he might have woken up. She turned around. Kyo had turn over. She sighed with relief. She then grabbed her clothes, tiptoed out of the room, grabbed a towel from the closet in the hallway and went into the bathroom. She took about a ten minute shower and got dressed. She tiptoed back into the room. She got out her pink gel pen and a hello kitty that was a puzzle pad. She wrote quietly, unscrambled the pieces, and put them in the envelope. She tiptoed to the bed. She kissed Kyo on the forehead, grabbed her stuff, and tiptoed out of the room. She went to the door. She was about to leave when she heard someone.

"I didn't know you were awake until I heard the shower going." She turned around to see Shigure with his glasses on, leaning on the doorframe.

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake Kyo or anybody else up." She whispered. He nodded.

"Hard for you?" She looked down and nodded. "You can come and see us again or you can live with us again if want you to."

"Thanks Shigure…." She hugged him. He was surprised that he didn't change into a dog. "Oh!" She let go of the hug and got an envelope from her backpack. She held it out. "This is for you." Shigure bowed.

"Thank you." She nodded.

"Well, I better go before anybody else wakes up." Shigure nodded.

"Good bye Hoshi…"

"Good bye." She then slipped on her shoes, and walked out of the door. Shigure slid the door open to see Hoshi walking slowly down the path. He knew that she had tears falling down her cheeks….

And you know what?

She was.

* * *

It was nine o'clock and Kyo just woke up. He didn't see Hoshi laying with him. He sat straight up in the air and looked all around the room. All her stuff was gone.

_'No!'_ He thought as he got up and ran down the stairs. He looked for her everywhere downstairs.

He stopped right in front of Shigure's study. He was looking at the door.

_'S-she's gone…..'_

"If you are looking for Hoshi, she already left." Shigure was reading a novel. Kyo curled up his fist and ran to his room. Shigure kept reading but he sighed. _'Poor Kyo…..'_

Kyo went to his room and sat on the edge of his bed. He put his hands in his hair. He couldn't believe she was gone. Why didn't she say bye? He looked up to see the envelope. He took it and sat on the ground. He opened it. He point it down and saw the puzzle pieces. He put them together and read the message.

**Kyo, I'm sorry I didn't say bye to you. If I had waited for you to wake up, it would had been more painful to leave than it already is. I hope you don't hate me. I love you. Call me, Email me, Write to me, Instant message me it doesn't matter. As long I still get to talk and see you. I'm sorry. Hoshi**

_'Don't worry Hoshi…..I still love you…..'_ He thought as one single tear fell down his cheek and onto the puzzle.

* * *

She finally reached her house. She walked down the pathway to her porch. There was swing on the left. Before she had ran away from home, she always like sitting on it and read. She sighed and got her key from her backpack. She unlocked and opened the door. The house smelt like eggs.

"Who's there?" Her dad walked in. His eyes widen. "Hoshi?"

"Hi dad." She put on a fake smile.

"Hoshi!" he hugged his daughter. "I've missed you so much!"

"I have missed you too…" she said it to make it sound like she did. She kind of did but most of the time she was scared. He let go of her.

"Come into the kitchen! I'm making eggs!" She nodded and followed her dad in the kitchen. She sat down at the table. Her dad hummed a song as he cooked the egg. He put the egg on two pates and gave one plate to Hoshi. "Eat up!" He said cheerfully. She started to eat as she ate some of it.

"This is good dad." He smiled.

"Thank you, now would you like to tell me how was your friend's house?" She nodded. She told everything about Tohru but said that Kyo, Yuki were her brothers and Shigure was her dad. He nodded. "That's sounds wonderful!"

'It was wonderful.' She thought to herself.

"Honey?" She looked up. "I have a surprise for you!"

"What is it dad?"

"Honey?" She heard a woman's voice from a distance. The footsteps came closer. The lady leaned against the door way. She was only wearing a white T-shirt. She had blonde straight hair that was all the way to her mid back. Her dad stood up and put his hands on both of her shoulders.

"Honey? This is your step mom, Caroline. Hoshi eyes widen widened.

_'STEP MOM?'_

To be continue.


	3. Missing you

Living with dad again

Chapter three

**Disclaimer: Shellie doesNOT own fruits basket**

"S-step mom?" Her dad nodded.

"Oh! You must be Hoshi. I have heard sooo much about you!" Caroline said in a preppy voice.

_'When was this?' She thought. 'They didn't even invite me to the wedding.'_ She stood up. "HOW COULD YOU!" she screamed "YOU GOT MARRIED AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME OR EVEN INVITE ME! HOW COULD YOU? FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, I'M YOUR DAUGHTER!" She ran up to her room and slammed the door shut. They both sighed.

"I knew this would happen. Why didn't we wait?" Caroline asked as she sat down.

"Don't worry honey, She just needs time. I'll go talk to her."

Upstairs, Hoshi was leaning against her bed. She heard a knock. "Come in." Her dad opened the door and sat on her bed.

"Hoshi, I'm sorry about not telling you but you need to give Caroline a chance. She's real nice and I know you'll like her." She sighed. _'Why do I do this?'_ She turned to face her dad.

"Okay, I'll give her a chance." He smiled.

"Thanks." He kissed her on the forehead and got up. "Sorry but Caroline and I have to go to work." She nodded. _'I can't believe they work on Saturday. If I did, I would go insane."_

About thirty minutes later, they were off to work. Hoshi unpacked her things. She sighed. She kept thinking about Kyo.

* * *

Kyo was on surfing the Internet still moping that Hoshi left when all of the sudden he saw, 

**_Little shooting star has signed on_**.

Kyo clicked on the box to talk to her but he hesitated. What if she didn't want to talk to him? He was thinking about signing off when she instant message him.

**Little shooting star: Hey**.

**Kyouman20: Hey**

**Little shooting star: How's it going?**

**Kyouman20: Not much. Hey, I'll have to leave in a minute.**

**Little Shooting star: Kyo?**

**Kyouman20: Yes?**

**Little Shooting star: Can we talk? Like after school Monday? I really need to talk to you.**

**Kyouman20: Why not tomorrow?**

**Little Shooting star: I have to spend all day with my dad's new wife.**

**Kyouman20: He got married?**

**Little shooting star: Yeah. So, after school Monday?**

**Kyouman20: Yeah… Well, got to go.**

**Little shooting star: alright. Bye**

**Kyouman20: Bye**

**_Kyouman20 signs off_**

**Little shooting star: love you**

**_Kyouman20 is unavailable_**

Hoshi sighed. What was she going to do? She loved him so much. She sighed again as she signed off. She still had things to do.

* * *

Sunday morning, Caroline and Hoshi went to mall to hang out. 

"You know what?" Caroline asked after hours of shopping. Hoshi looked at her.

"What?"

"We need smoothies!" She ran over to Thirsty and ordered two banana smoothies. They had a pretty good day. Around eight o' clock, they got home.

"Hey you girls!" Her dad welcomed them.

"Hey honey!" Caroline kissed him on the cheek "We had sooo much fun! Didn't we Hoshi?" She nodded. Caroline giggled as she ran upstairs.

"How was it Hoshi?" She shrugged.

"It was okay. Sorry, but I'll have to skip dinner. I have tons of homework." She then walked to her room. Of course she didn't have homework. She couldn't deal with her dad and her step mom being all mushy at the table. She sighed. What was she going to tell Kyo after school?

* * *

School went by slowly. Very slowly. Finally the last bell rang for the day and everybody was heading home. Hoshi put all her books in her locker, got her binder and put it in her backpack. She closed her locker and saw that Kyo was leaning against the lockers, waiting for her. He had his tired-don't-care-what-you-say look. She put on a fake smile. 

"Hi Kyo." He nodded his head. He then propped himself up.

"You ready to go?" He asked dully. She nodded. They walked side by side.

There was a silence, Hoshi looking at her feet and Kyo having his hands in his pockets looking bored. Kyo finally broke the silence.

"What did you have to tell me?" She looked at him. She looked back at her feet.

"I'm ummmm sorry!" They both stopped walking. Luckily they were walking down a path in the forest. He looked at her weirdly.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because, I left you. I didn't even say goodbye. I just left a note and ran off. I wanted to wait until you woke up b-but" she started to sniff. "It was already hard leaving you." She started to wipe her eyes. "You must hate me now." She then felt arms being wrapped her. She looked up. Kyo was there, hugging her.

"It's alright Hoshi. I don't hate nor do I plan to hate you." He smiled at her. "It's okay." He whispered She smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They stood there awhile hugging each other. Finally Kyo let go of her. "I should probably get you home." She nodded.

"Yeah." They started to walk again except Kyo softly grabbed her hand. She smiled as they walked down the path, holding hands.

* * *

They finally reached her porch. They held each other's hands and looked at each other. 

"Remember the last time you were on my porch?" Kyo nodded.

"The day your dad came out and caught us?" she smiled.

"Want to try it again?" He smiled. He left go of her hands and put his hands on her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Right before they could kiss,

"HOSHI! YOU'RE HOME!" The door swung open. Hoshi and Kyo looked who it was. It was Caroline. Right when they saw her, they let go of each other and blushed. Caroline smiled evilly. "What was going on here?" Hoshi faked smiled.

"N-nothing!"

"Um-hm didn't look like nothing."

"Well, um, I better go Hoshi. I'll, um see you tomorrow okay?" Kyo mumbled. She looked at him.

"Alright. Bye." She tuned around to see Kyo walk home. When he was out of sight, she sighed as she turned around. Caroline was still in the doorframe. "Yes?" Caroline still had an evil smile.

"Who was that hottie?" She asked. Hoshi shivered. It was weird to hear your step mom say, _'hottie.'_

"None of your business." She said as got through the door and up to her room. Hoshi started to dislike when they were at the mall. She started to get into her personal life like, she found out she was on her time of the month and so they went period shopping. Creepy huh? Well that's not all. After that, they went into Victoria secret to shop for bras and underwear. Her real mom would have never done that unless Hoshi had asked. Hoshi loved her mom. She sighed.

_'I miss you soo much mom... I wish you were here...'_

**To be continued…**

**Sorry for the long updated. Being busy with school at all. TWO AND A HALF MORE DAYS!**

**Sorry if there was any errors i missed.**


	4. Problems

Living with dad again

**Warning: This has some girl talk in it. **

**Disclaimer: Shellie does not own Fruits Basket**

Chapter Four

At the dinner table, it was pretty silent; until Caroline opened her big, mouth.

"So, Hoshi, are you going to tell us about that hottie?"

'_Crap'_ Hoshi thought. Hoshi's dad looked up from his plate.

"Hottie?" He questioned.

"It was nothing."

"Hoshi was walking with some hottie on the way home today. They looked so cute!"

'_Oh my gosh…..' _Her dad looked at her weirdly.

"Dad, he was the one who walked me home on the first day of school. Remember?" Her dad nodded.

"He was such a cutie with that hair of his." Hoshi was gripping her fork real tight. She couldn't believe she talked about her boyfriend like they were going out. She acted like a thirteen year old. Her dad finally remembered what happen the first day of school. Right before he could say anything, the phone rang.

"I'll get it." He said as he went to the phone. Hoshi looked at Caroline evilly and stood up.

"I'm full. Thanks for dinner." She said dully. She then ran up the stairs.

After school Tuesday, Tohru and Hoshi talked in the classroom while Yuki and Kyo did classroom cleanup. Hoshi laughed right when Kyo and Yuki came to them, done.

"Hey Hoshi? Can I talk to you?" Kyo asked. She looked at him.

"Sure." She hopped off the desk. "What about?"

"Well, in private please?"

"Oh don't worry Kyo! Yuki and I where just leaving. See you when you get home Kyo. Bye Hoshi!"

"Bye Tohru! Bye Yuki!" They closed the door so Kyo and Hoshi could be alone. "What's up?" She sat back on the desk.

"Well…" He looked at his feet. "I-I was wondering what you were doing Friday."

"Nothing. Why?" He blushed.

"Want to go on a date?" She smiled.

"Sure. I would love to." He looked up at her and smiled.

"Good."

"What are we going to do?"

"Dinner and probably hang out at the park."

"Cool, I love that." His smile never left.

"I hope you did." He kissed her. She smiled.

"You ready to go?" He nodded. She got off the desk grabbing Kyo's hand and walking out of the school.

They got to her porch and everything felt awkward.

"Don't want to take the chance again?" He looked at her.

"What do you think?" She smiled. Right then Caroline swung the door open. They both turned their heads to look at her.

"Aw! I thought I was going to see some action today!"

'_EW!' _They both thought. Kyo's watch started to beep. He looked at it.

"Oh. I have to go. See you tomorrow?" She nodded.

"Of course."

"Bye Hoshi."

"Bye." Right before he left, he whispered in her ear,

"Is it alright if I pick you up in the morning?"

"Yeah." She whispered back

"Good, see you in the morning."

"Bye."

"Bye"

He then ran down the street. Hoshi sighed as she sat on the porch swing. Caroline smirked as she went back inside. She got out her homework and started to work on it

That night at dinner, Hoshi's dad asked,

"So, I was thinking we should go to a show Friday. What do you think?"

"That would be great honey!" Caroline sounded excited.

"Sorry, I can't." Hoshi whispered, looking at her food. "I already have plans."

"Oh? And what plans?" Hoshi's dad asked.

"Probably a date that hottie." Hoshi glared at her angrily.

"He has a name. It's Kyo."

"Is that true?" She nodded.

"Honey! How about this, how about we all go out to eat? The four of us so we can know more about Kyo."

"That sounds great!"

"But, I don't think he would like that dad."

"Hoshi, we either have dinner together or you're not going on a date at all." She sighed.

"Fine." Her dad smiled.

"Good. And I'll pay."

She whipped her mouth with her napkin and stood up. "Thanks for dinner." Instead of going to her room, she went outside on the porch swing. The wind felt good as she swung softly on the swing.

Hoshi met Kyo outside her house. Right before they left. Caroline ran out in her a t-shirt.

"HOSHI!" She caught with her. "You forgot you tampons this morning. Here you go. Hello Kyo. Well have a nice day at school! Bye!" She then ran back in. Hoshi's face was red from embarrassment.

'_Oh my goodness……..I can't believe she did that….' _"Oh my gosh……I am so sorry."

"It's ummm alright…."

"No it's not! She just came out in just a t-shirt and shouted I forgot my tampons!"

"Well, it's weird to find out that your girlfriend is on her period."

"But I'm not! Ugh! She's doing this on purpose!" He looked at her weirdly. She sighed. "Do I have to explain?" He shook his head. "Good. Kyo," She calmed down a little. "Please believe me what I'm tell you now okay?" He nodded. "Thanks." They walked to school talking about something else.

At lunchtime, Hoshi told Uo, Hana and Tohru what happen. They sat under a tree. Uo laughed.

"Yeah she is really out to get you!"

"She's evil I tell you! EVIL!" Hoshi said eating her sandwich. "Not only that, Kyo doesn't believe me that I'm not on my period!"

"Well are you?"

"No! It stopped Monday! Ugh! I hate her soooo much! You know how embarrassing that is?"

"Yes that is embarrassing but you shouldn't care because they usually found out anyways once in a while." She sighed.

"One of these I'm going to get back at her."

"That not very nice Hoshi." Tohru said quietly. Hoshi smiled.

"Sorry Tohru. It's true it's not nice. Sorry." She smiled.

"It's alright!" The bell then rang.

"We better get to class." Hana said standing up. The four of them got up and headed for class. Hana passed by Kyo in the hallway. "You don't believe her do you?" He looked at her. She still creped him out. "Believe her. She's telling the truth."

"Umm okay." With that, she walked off.

After school, Kyo had clean up duty again and so Hoshi waited for him. He looked at her from sweeping.

"You excited about our date?" She looked nervous and scratched her head.

"Well, um about that…."

"Are you canceling on me?"

"No of course not! It's just that, my dad found out and he said either we all go out for dinner or we have to cancel out date. He says he's buying though. I'm so sorry. "

"Did he found out by the evil step mom?" He teased her.

"Yes he did! I'm telling you, she's evil!" He smiled.

"I don't mind. As long as I get to spend time with you." She smiled.

"Why are you so sweet?"

"I'm not sweet. You've seen the way I treat Yuki and Shigure." She was still smiling.

"Oh yeah! Yeah, that was funny. But you are kinda sweet." He pinned her against the wall

"Is this sweet?" She kissed him.

"Yep."

"Weirdo." She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer. "We're going to get caught."

"So?" She kissed him again except it was longer. Kyo finally gave in and kissed her back. He finally released the kiss.

"Come on. I better take you home before your dad bans me from seeing you." She nodded and walked with him out the door of the school.

To be continued.

Sorry if any errors were missed while checking.

Shellie

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	5. Dinner

Living with dad again

**Disclaimer: Shellie does not own Fruits basket**

Chapter Five

Friday came up faster than usual. Hoshi was standing in front of the mirror, looking at herself. She wore a black dress that went down to her knees. It had the fat straps (Like a tank top) and wore a silver necklace. Her brown hair was curled and was down. Hoshi looked at herself again and then the doorbell rang.

Kyo stood at the door with white roses for Hoshi. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. The door swung open. It was Caroline. She had a red short dress on that was a low neck. Her blonde hair was up.

"Hey! You must be that hottie Kyo! Hi! I'm Caroline!" She held out her hand. He hesitated and shook her hand. He then spotted Hoshi walking the stairs.

'_Wow'_ he thought. She smiled as she walked over to him.

"Hey Kyo." She said softly. He blushed.

"Here." He held out the roses. "These are for you." She gently took them from him.

"Thank you." He nodded

"Would you like to put those in water? That would be sad if they died." Her dad's voice echoed. She nodded.

"I'll be right back." She then ran into the kitchen. Her dad looked at Kyo. He held out his hand.

"I'm Greg." Kyo shook his hand.

"Hello. I'm Kyo." They released the handshake and there was an awkward silence.

"Hey!" Hoshi ran back into the room. "Ready to go?"

"Sure am!" Caroline shouted. Greg helped Caroline with her coat as Kyo helped with Hoshi's coat. Right when they were walking to the car, "Man! I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!"

"Then eat yourself." Hoshi mumbled. Caroline turned her head to face her.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing!" She said innocently. Kyo and Hoshi looked at each other as silently snickered.

They got to restaurant and were seated at once.

"Wow honey! This is a fancy restaurant!" Caroline sounded amazed as she looked around. She leaned across the table. "What if I farted? Will that be fancy enough?" She whispered. Hoshi and Kyo looked at her weirdly.

"Sweetheart, that's enough." Greg said in a stern voice. Caroline sighed as she sat up straight.

Just then Yuki and Tohru walked in. Tohru spotted Hoshi and smiled.

"Hey Hoshi!' Tohru walked over to their table.

"Tohru! It's surprise to see you here! You look great!" She blushed. She wore a white blouse with a pink skirt that had stars on it.

"Thanks Hoshi. Oh! By the way, would you like to come over and spend the night?" Hoshi looked at her dad.

"Dad? Is it okay if I go to Tohru's house? She's the friend who let me stay at her place while you were gone."

"I don't see why not. What time would you like her over?"

"Around eleven thirty ish? Or whenever your dinner is done." Her dad nodded.

"She'll be over there at that time." She smiled.

"Thank you so much!" Yuki came up behind her.

"Miss Honda, our table is ready."

"Okay. See you at eleven thirty Hoshi!" She started to walk away.

"Bye Tohru and Yuki!"

"Aw! They are such a cute couple." Caroline squealed.

"Yeah. They are." Hoshi said as they ate their dinner.

After an hour of talking and eating. They walked out of the restaurant.

"That was great. Thanks dad!" He smiled.

"No problem."

"Kyo!" Caroline smiled. "Do you think you could drop off Hoshi at her friend's house? Greg are going to hang out before we go home. I think we can trust you."

"Not a problem. It was nice meeting you." He shook both of their hand.

"I hope we do this again." Greg said smiling. "Well, have fun at your friend's house. Bye Hoshi." With that, Greg and Caroline walked away.

"Crap." She whispered. "They're going to the park." Kyo looked at her.

"What?" She looked at him.

"Caroline told me after dinner they were going to the park." She sighed "Sorry."

"It's alright." She looked at him

"It's alright but I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Did you ask Tohru to ask me to spend the night so I could spend time with you?" He blushed. She gasped. "Aw! You're sooo cute." She kissed him on the cheek.

"I have a surprise for you." She titled her head in confusion.

"You do?" He looked at her.

"Yep! But we should probably go and get your stuff first." She nodded and walked to the house. She unlocked the door.

"Would you like to come it?" She asked. He nodded and followed her up to her room. She changed in the bathroom and then went to packing her things as Kyo sat on her bed. After five minutes she was done. She locked up the house and got into Kyo's car. She faced him. "Where are we going?" He smiled.

"You'll see." Minutes later, they arrived at an auto place.

"An auto place?" She asked. He nodded. She followed him and he uncovered something. She gasped. "It's a motorcycle!" He smiled.

"I've been working on it for awhile and I was wondering, if you wanted to be the first person to ride it with me?" She smiled.

"Of course, but it's my first time riding one…"

"Don't worry. I'll bring you back in one piece." She laughed.

"I hope so." Kyo got on before her. She got on and Kyo handed her a helmet. "Do I really need this?" She asked.

"If you want to come back in one piece." He put his on. She sighed.

"Fine, Fine" She said as she put it on. He started the motorcycle.

"Hang on to me, okay?" She nodded. She put her hands on his waist.

"Like this?"

"Yes. You ready?"

"Yep!."

"Okay." He then pushed on the petal, getting out of the drive way and turning to the right." The wind blew in their direction. They drove through the city. The city was bright and wasn't busy tonight. Finally, Kyo stopped the motorcycle.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"You'll see." He said as he got off the bike, taking off his helmet. She took of her helmet while looking around and standing up. Kyo went up behind her and blindfolded her. She smiled.

"You're planning something, aren't you?"

"Maybe I am." He grabbed her hand and led her somewhere. He asked her to sit. "Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded. "Okay." He untied the blindfold and Hoshi gasped.

* * *

**To be continue. …..**

**Sorry it was late. Went brain dead for a while. (xD) Hope you like it**

**Review please.**


	6. Last time seeing you

AH! Sorry for being so late! . Hopefully I can get on a roll and write.

**Living with dad again**

**Disclaimer: Shellie does not own Fruits basket. She only owns the character, Hoshi and the plot.**

**Chapter six**

"Wow" She managed to whisper out. She was in a garden with a big waterfall. Kyo smiled.

"I found it while driving around." He put a flower in her hair. She blushed.

"It's wonderful." She looked over at him and smiled. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. She laid her head on Kyo's shoulder and they sat there, looking at the waterfall for several hours. Kyo looked down at Hoshi.

"Ready to go?" She nodded and they both started to stand up. After taking the motorcycle back to the auto shop, they drove back to Shigure's house and lay in bed. "How's your new step mom?" She rolled her eyes.

"She's so weird. You've seen her! I think she tried to flirt with you." Kyo laughed. "What's so funny?"

"The way you looked when you said she was flirting with me." She frowned but soon went away when Kyo kissed her. "You know I don't go for old women plus…" He tugged a strain of hair behind her ear." You're the only one for me." Hoshi rolled her eyes again.

"You're such a suck up." She smiled. "But that's probably why I like you." After awhile, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was around three o' clock when Kyo dropped off Hoshi at home. They were on the front porch, holding hands. Kyo smiled. 

"Remember when your dad caught us kissing here." Hoshi rolled her eyes.

"Oh course I do. That was the night I ran to your house." She smiled. They leaned in and gave each other a peck. "We'll have the next three weeks off since of holiday break."

"Yeah. We'll have to hang out."

"I'll call you tonight about plans?" Hoshi nodded. "Okay." He gave her a peck again and started to let go of her hands. "Talk to you later tonight."

"Bye!" Hoshi waved goodbye. She waited until she couldn't see Kyo's car to walk inside. "Dad! Caroline! I'm home!" She called from inside the house.

"OH HEY HONEY!"

_Crap. It's her. _

Caroline came out of the living room. "How was Tohru's house?"

"It was good." She simply said as she walked up the stairs into her room. Caroline followed her up the stairsHoshi's back was facing towards Caroline as she was putting up the clothes that were just washed. "Where's dad?"

"He's on a business trip. He'll be back in two weeks. That means we can hang out and have some fun!" She was getting excited.

"Sorry but I'm hanging out with Tohru, Yuki and Kyo all winter break." Caroline pouted.

"How come you hate me?" She whined.

_Because you're stupid._

"I don't hate you!" She lied. Caroline frowned.

"I don't like lairs. You're grounded." Hoshi turned around to face her.

"What?"

"You heard me. You're grounded. No friends, no Television, no phone and no computer." Hoshi frowned.

"You can't do that! You're not the boss of me!" She lifted up an eyebrow.

"Oh really? We'll see about that." With that, she closed the sliding down. Hoshi ran to it and tried to open it. She banged on the door.

"Caroline! Let me out! You can't do this! I'm telling dad!"

"How can you? You have no way of contacting him!" She laughed going down the stairs. Hoshi banged on the door until she gave up and fell to the floor. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. When will she ever get to come out?

When will ever get to see Kyo?

* * *

Two nights later, Kyo called Hoshi's house. 

…..

No answer.

He called again

…..

No answer again.

He called her cell phone.

…..

"Hi!-"

"Hey Hoshi! How come-"

"This is Hoshi! I am unable to come to the phone right now but please leave a message after the beep and I'll try to get to you as soon as possible."

-BEEP BEEP-

Kyo was going to leave a message but found it rather useless and hung up. He sighed.

"Oh? And what's wrong with Kyo?" Shigure popped out his head from his study.

"Shut up." He blankly said as he walked past him and went into the dining room. Tohru came from the kitchen, smiling.

"Hey Kyo! Would you like some tea?" Her smiled faded when she saw Kyo laying his head on the table. "Kyo? What's wrong?" He shrugged. "Would you like to talk about it?" She walked into the kitchen and came back in with another cup. She poured some tea and handed Kyo some. He looked at it.

Maybe he could talk to Tohru. He would have talked to his master but he was busy and obviously Hoshi wasn't picking up her phone. He straighten up and took a sip of the tea and sighed, slumping back down. Tohru was concerned.

"What's wrong?" She asked again. Kyo sighed.

"Do you think Hoshi is avoiding me?" Tohru was shocked by this question but asked,

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I took her home Saturday and I told her I call her to make plans. I've left about two messages that night. It's been two days and she hasn't called back." Tohru thought about this.

"Hmmmmm…."

"Well?" Kyo was waiting for an answer.

"Honestly… I don't know. Maybe she got busy since she has a new step mom and all. Maybe she went on vacation?"

"Yeah… But she would have told me about it."

"….. Maybe you should go and visit her tomorrow." He nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks Tohru." He stood up and went to clean up his dish. Tohru smiled knowing that she could help someone.

* * *

For the past two days, Hoshi had been locked up in her room. No food, no water, no source of contacting anyone, nothing. She was lucky enough to have a connecting bathroom so she wouldn't have to pee in a trashcan. Caroline would taunt her whenever she got a chance. 

She would pass by her room and ask, "How do you like it in there? Comfy?" And would laugh, walking off. When dad would call, she would talk and laugh loudly. When dad asked how Hoshi was doing she would say, "Oh she's fine!" and make up an excuse whenever he asked for her. When Kyo called, Caroline would leave the answer machine next to her door and make her listen to the message. She would also read text messages that Kyo sent her or make her listen to the messages on the cell phone.

"Hey Hoshi… It's Kyo…. Give me a call when you get this okay?" He sounded so sad. Tears would spring from her eyes.

"Hmmmm… I wonder if broke up with you. I would date him." She would laugh and walk off.

_God… Please help me. I need you right now. _Then she would curl up and cry until she fell asleep.

* * *

That Tuesday (or the next day), Kyo came up to Hoshi's door. He bit his lip then knocked on the door. He heard a distant "COMING!" 

He heard the door unlock. Kyo smile fell when the person at the door wasn't Hoshi. Caroline smiled.

"Hey Kyo! Come in Come in!" She pulled Kyo in and closed the door. "Sit down! I just made some tea!" Kyo slowly walked into the living room, looking around. He bumped into a table. He looked down and picked up the picture frame that was on the table. He smiled when she saw that the picture was of Hoshi.

_Man! I miss you._

"Great picture of her isn't?" Kyo jumped, snapping him out of his thoughts. Caroline was looking over his shoulder smiling. She walked over and placed the tea tray on the table. "Sit! Have some tea!" He nodded as he sat down. She poured some tea and handed it to him. He nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled and sat down herself.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of having you here? Kyo put down his cup after taking a sip.

"Well, I was wondering where Hoshi was. I have been calling but she hasn't been picking up."

"Ah I see." She put down her tea. "Right before you came, she asked to spend the day with Tohru so I let her go. How about you go there and look for her there." Kyo nodded and got up.

"Well, I better go." Caroline nodded and stood up.

"Okay, here let me walk you to the door.".

"Thank you for the tea." Kyo said slipping on his shoes. She smiled.

"No problem. Come over anytime you like." He nodded.

"Good bye."

"Tah, Tah!" with that, she slid the door closed. Kyo smiled driving home.

_I'll finally get to see you Hoshi!_

_**Hope you like it. Sorry if any errors. Review please. >. **_


	7. Rescue

Living with dad again

**Disclaimer: Shellie does not own Fruits basket**

Chapter Seven

**Note!! Sorry guys! This is sooooo late! Lol! Well, I hope you like it. Please excuse the errors.**

Again, Kyo's smile dropped when he found Tohru watching a kid show with Kisa. Tohru looked at him.

"Welcome home Kyo."

"Tohru, did Hoshi just leave?" Tohru looked at him confused.

"Just leave? What are you talking about?" Kyo clenched his fist and ran up the stairs. "KYO!" She quickly got up and ran to the stairs. "Kyo!" He didn't stop. She sighed and ran up the stairs and knocked on his door. When she saw that he wasn't there, she knew where to find him. She climbed the stairs that went to the roof. She was right. She found Kyo there, sitting up, angry. She quietly sat next to him. "Kyo?" She whispered out.

"I took your advice" he managed to get out through clenched teeth. "But she said she was hanging out with you." He sighed. "I'm worried. What if she's ignoring me? We have two and a half weeks until school starts up again and I want to spend time with her."

"You really like her…. Don't you?" There was a moment of silence then he looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Yeah. I want to spend the rest of my life with her or" He looked down at his lap, sad. "…At least the time I have left." He sighed. It was a long time before someone spoke. Tohru gasped.

"Kyo! I have an idea!" He looked at her. Tohru put her finger to the side of her chin.

"It may not work but it's worth a try!" Kyo raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" She stood up and grabbed Kyo's hand

"Come inside! We'll need Yuki's help.

"Crap." He mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

When they got inside she burst into the dinning area where Yuki and Shigure were drinking tea.

"YUKI!" She squealed. The rat and dog were pretty much surprised because they choked on their tea.

"Ms. Honda! What is it?" Yuki sounds worried. Tohru sat next to him explaining what was going on while Kyo sat next to Shigure.

After a few minutes of explaining Tohru took a breath. "So I was thinking of this GREAT idea and I was wondering if you would help." Yuki thought about for a moment and finally he smiled.

"Sure, I'll help you." She smiled.

"Thank you so much!"

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you sure about this? Maybe Hoshi wanted a break from him. You know, he's very clingy." Shigure giggled. Kyo looked really angry.

'_JUST IGNORE HIM!_' he thought to himself.

"Well, let's check." Yuki picked up the phone and handed it to Tohru. "Could you call Hoshi please?" She nodded and started to dial Hoshi's home phone.

"Put it on speaker!" Kyo whispered. She nodded putting the phone on the table and clicking the speaker button. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Heeellllo?" Caroline sang in the phone.

"Hi Ms. Caroline, This is Tohru, may I speak to Hoshi please?"

"Awe! I'm sorry Tohru! You just missed her! She went to Kyo's house. Do you want me to tell her to call you when she gets back?"

"Yes, that would be nice thank you."

"No problem Hun." With that, She hung up. Tohru press the end button right before Kyo slammed his fist into the floor.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Yuki remained calm.

"It looks like the step mom is lying about where Hoshi is." Kyo looked up at Tohru.

"Okay Tohru, what's your idea?" Tohru smiled.

"Okay, so here's my idea….."

* * *

It was ten o' clock at night when three shadows showed up at a bush across from Hoshi's house.

"I don't like this idea." Kyo grumbled.

"Shut up. Do you want to see her or not?" Yuki whispered angrily. Kyo sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Tohru, come here." Tohru shyly walked over to Kyo and hugged him. Before he transformed, she whispered…

"Good luck."

POOF!

Yuki snickered.

"Oh shut up rat boy!"

"Tohru, hug him as long as you can, all right?" Tohru nodded hugging the orange cat for a couple of minutes before putting him in the basket and handing it to Yuki.

"Okay go." She whispered. Yuki nodded as he ran to the porch, putting the basket down, ran the doorbell and ran for his life behind the bush that Tohru was hiding behind. The door opened.

"Hello?" Caroline in a short nightgown looked around.

'Meow!' She looked down and awed.

"AWE!!!" She picked up the basket to see the card. "'To my pumpkin pie from: your sweetheart.' AWE well, he's getting a very special welcome home gift when he gets home!" She giggled closing the door.

Once the door closed, Tohru and Yuki stood up.

"I hope he'll be okay." Tohru worried. Yuki smiled. He always loved the way she worried so much.

"He'll be fine. He's a big boy." She nodded. "Come Ms. Honda, let's go home before you catch a cold." She looked at him and smiled. They walked home in silence.

* * *

Inside the home, Caroline, picked up the cat and cuddled it.

"AWE! You're so cute!! I think I'll name you…. Carrot!" Kyo was angry by the name but he smiled and meowed. She smiled back walking up the stairs. "Well, I think it's time for bed cause I'm really tired!" She walked into her room and laid on the bed. "Goodnight. Carrot." She whispered, kissing it on the head and closing her eyes. Kyo had to stay in her arms until she feel asleep. Once he knew she was asleep, he carefully wiggled out and landed on the floor.

'_WHEW!' _He thought as he hurried out of the room. He found Hoshi's door and attempted to open it but found out it was locked. He remembered that he saw a pair of keys on the dresser he hurried to get them and rushed back out just in case he transformed. He ran down the stairs to find the basket just in time to transform. Tohru had hid some clothes under the tissue paper just for that and Kyo was very grateful for that. He quickly got dressed and hurried up the stairs again. He tried all the keys before he finally got the right one. He slid the door open to find Hoshi, on the floor, blood on the floor and a razor next to her hand. He quickly got a duffle bag and packed some clothes.

_What's going on Hoshi?

* * *

_

Hoshi woke to the sound of the drawer closing. She slowly opened her eyes to the dark to see a shadow moving around. She sat up.

"God?" She whispered. It turned around. "What are-" Before she could speak the shadow squat and put a finger to her mouth.

"Shh." It whispered. "I'm going to get you out of here, but you need to stay quiet, okay?" She nodded. The shadow smiled. "Good." It stood up and finished the packing. It squat down again. "Are you ready to go?" She nodded. She attempted to get up but failed.

"I can't get up." It sighed and picked her up bride style.

"Okay, let's get out of here." She nodded again. The shadow started to walk but before she could even see "god's" face, she fell asleep.

_Thank you god…_


End file.
